A conventional skateboard generally includes a deck with two sets of trucks and each truck includes two wheels. The player stands on the top of the deck and controls the wheels to move forward. For safety reason, when the skateboard moves along a down slope, the player controls the skateboard to perform a zigzag movement to slow the speed so as to efficiently control the skateboard. A brake device is used to brake the skateboard when needed. The conventional brake device is controlled by hand and a brake cable is connected between the brake lever and the brake mechanism located beside the wheels. However, the player cannot perform some typical movements if one hand has to grasp the brake device. Besides, the long brake cable might tangle objects during playing the skateboard and this could lead to a unexpected result. Also, the long brake cable is not convenient for carry of the skateboard.
The conventional wheels of the skateboard are made to be a one-piece member and includes a rim and a tire which is mounted to the rim. Once the rim or the tire is damaged, the whole wheel has to be replaced. Some rims of wheels are composed of two side parts which are connected with each other by a plurality of bolts. When dis-assembling the wheel, all the bolts have to be removed and this is a time-consuming job. The two parts have different shapes which restrict the way that assemblers assemble them. Besides, the two parts needs two different molds to manufacture.
The present invention intends to provide a skateboard that includes two brake devices each include a strap on a top of the deck and the straps are controlled by player's feet. There is no long brake cable extending from the wheels. The wheel assembly of the skateboard is easily assembled and may be cooperated with different types of tires.